My fma headcanons !
by Antisepticblep
Summary: Just my fma headcanons. they are a lil gay
1. Hello !

**Welcome to my fma headcanons book !**

I'm bad at writing so to practice I'm just gonna make a book of all my headcanons. I'll probably do this for all the fandoms I'm in eventually but right now I have this one and a One Piece one planned. I feel like this will also help me get a feel for the characters personality's so they aren't that ooc.

Each chapter will probably be a separate character, like for example chapter one will be Edward heeadcanons. This will also help you, the readers get more familiar with how I see the characters so you can understand why I'd write them the way I do.

I don't actually write that often so I'm going to try and start and so my fics probably won't be the best but I'll try !

I'll also take constructive criticism I would actually love feedback and critiques if you guys have any !

Also some of these go against canon (I'm going off brotherhood canon) like I have a few about Ed's height that definitely go against canon but whatever haha.

Anyway I hope you like my headcanons


	2. Edward headcanons

**Ed Headcanons**

I'm sorry this has no order they are just the order I wrote them in my notes app some of these can be triggering (also I'm sorry they all start the same I didn't know how else to do it)

Ed is asexual

Ed has a caffeine addiction

Ed has insomnia

Ed has PTSD and depression

Ed is a cat person

Ed never got taller than 5'2

Ed has a fast metabolism and is probably a little underweight

Ed is an AWFUL driver please NEVER trust him behind the wheel

Ed sees Mustang as a father figure

Ed can't ride a bike

Ed hates snow and loves the rain

Ed sees Riza as a maternal figure

Ed has terrible nightmares

Ed has a lot of people in the military who don't like him because of him getting his title so young

Ed is super scary when he's actually mad gets all quiet

Ed is super overprotective of Al and any other kids he's close to like Elysia

Ed is great with kids but not in the same way as Al

Ed felt worthless/empty/lost after he got Al's body back because that was his only real goal (he was definitely happy for Al though)

Ed never really gets sick but when he does it's BAD

Ed would listen to metal/alt music like falling in reverse (this was in all caps in my notes cause emo Ed is so funny but we all know in a modern au there is no way he wouldn't be emo/goth/alt)

Ed drinks his coffee black any cream/sugar and it's ruined

Ed drinks a worrying amount of energy drinks and that's ON TOP OFF all the coffee he drinks

Ed and Al found another way to get Al's body back so Ed still has alchemy and ends up staying a state alchemist he also still has automail (this one is specifically cause I'm a baby and was sad when he lost his alchemy)

Ed doesn't care they didn't get his body back because they got Al's and that's all that matters

Ed is colorblind he finds it hard to see greens and yellows

Ed's favorite color is red

During his automail recovery Ed didn't have time to cut his hair and by the time he was done he realized he liked it long and kept it

Ed's red cloak is a comfort item for him

Ed is allergic to cinnamon and raspberries (no reason for that second one I'm just projecting)

Ed falls asleep easier in environments he feels safe in and there aren't many (the Hughe's place, the Rockbell's and Mustang's office)

The best way to wake up a sleeping Ed is by calling him short

Ed has sent people to the hospital for calling him short

Ed's lactose intolerant

Ed is surprisingly pretty good in the kitchen

Elysia eventually outgrows Ed by about three inches

Ed is observant unless it's about emotions in that case he's practically blind

Ed swears like a sailor

Ed has been kidnapped or almost kidnapped a concerning number of times (people assume he's easy to take)

Ed wears elevator shoes

Ed is a shit liar

Ed doesn't drink NEARLY enough water

Ed doesn't get scared easily

Ed smells like citrus (like lemony)

Ed can play the bass (Izumi thought he needed a skill outside of alchemy and fighting)

Ed refuses to let ANYONE see him cry but especially not Al because he doesn't want him to worry

Ed usually only cries after particularly bad nightmares or panic attacks

Ed gets frequent panic attacks and he's embarrassed by them

Ed sometimes just naps in Mustang's office (Mustang doesn't mind the kid needs sleep)

Ed ALWAYS cheats when he plays cards no exceptions

Ed's lips are always chewed up and chapped

Ed was right handed before he lost his arm so he had to relearn with his left because gripping pens/pencils with his automail is basically impossible

Ed has shit handwriting because he 1 doesn't TRY to write nicely and 2 even if he did it'd still be wobbly because his left is still his less dominant hand

Ed has trouble swallowing pills

Ed's voice cracks when he's embarrassed or sometimes just randomly and during his rants

Ed is super insecure about his height

Ed loves reptiles a lot

Okay so that's it for now but once I accumulate enough for a second chapter of Ed headcanons there will probably be one…


End file.
